Arnold Tucker
Arnold Tucker 'is a history teacher at Clearwater High School who has appeared since the first season. He is extremely strict and unliked by many students, but he could care less as long as he gets his job done. He is known as a harsh grader and his classes are very difficult. He is portrayed by David Koechner. Character History Season 1 In Love Drunk, he catches Ethan and Olivia throwing things at each other and asks them what they are doing. Ethan tries to cover by saying they are reenacting the battle of bunker hill, but Arnold sees right through it and assigns them detention. After he turns around, Ethan throws his notebook at him, shocking Arnold, who sends him to the office. Later, Olivia mentions to Ethan that Arnold was pissed when Ethan didn't show up to his detention. Season 2 In 21 Guns (2), when he hears Moon and Danielle talking during class, he asks them if everything is alright and Moon tells him that her mother tried to kill herself and Danielle is now calling her bratty. Confused by Moon's overshare, Arnold just tells them to keep it down and walks away. In Won't Go Home Without You, Scott is high on ecstasy in his class, unbeknownst to him while he tries to give a test. When Scott pukes, he sends Alicia to send him to the nurse and allows Brittany to clean her shoes, which got puked on, and is visibly disgusted and annoyed. Season 3 In Wake Me Up, he is starting his first project of the year and partners everybody in the class. Season 4 In Heaven Knows, Angel starts having a panic attack in his class and gets up to leave, so he asks where she is going. When she responds with "out of this class" he looks very upset, but continues on with his lesson. In Ain't It Fun, he gives Olivia a pass to go home that someone brought in and tells her she's lucky and gets to leave, which confuses her as to why her dad would sign her out. Season 5 In Feeling Myself, he sees Brittany's revealing outfit in the hallway before school and tells her he's sending her to the office for breaking the dress code. She tries to tell him to cut her some slack since it's 100 degrees out and will go change, but he tells her it's too late and will tell Principal Hanson she's on her way. This causes her to get furious since many guys are wearing ripped tank tops and didn't get dress coded, causing her to start a rally against it. Appearances Trivia * He is the second-longest appearing teacher after Carl Stein. * He sent Brittany down to the office for breaking the dress code, causing the rally against it. Quotes * "Ethan, Olivia, what are you doing?" (First Line) * "Well maybe you two can reenact the famous Battle of Saratoga in detention." * "You’re breaking two dress code rules. No midriffs and no shorts three inches above your fingertips." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Clearwater Staff Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7